The present invention relates to a terminal assembly and, more particularly, to a terminal assembly by which external electrical output connections can be made from a power source such as an electric storage battery.
It is often necessary or desirable in applications utilizing electric storage batteries, especially very high-power, high-current drain storage batteries, to make electrical output connections from terminals associated with these batteries to apparatus to be powered by the batteries. In making these electrical connections, it is very important that the electrical terminals to which the electrical connections are to be made not be misconnected or shorted together or, in the case of an electrically live metal battery housing, shorted to the housing. Failure to make the proper electrical connections or the inadvertent creation of short circuit conditions can result in potential injury to personnel, damage to equipment, or fire. The exercise of great care and attentiveness on the part of the workperson in making electrical connections and in the use of tools, especially metal tools which might lead to the occurrence of short circuit conditions, are thus extremely important.